Velma Dinkley/Synopsis
This page is for the history of Velma Dinkley from the Scooby-Doo franchise. Since Velma made her debut in 1969, we have seen her and her friends in countless TV shows and movies. Because of this, the official Scooby-Doo fan Wiki ScoobyPedia insists that these are set in separate universes each with a different version of Velma. The underlined productions are where Velma was the protagonist of that production. Original Incarnation NOTE: This is in chorological order. Early Life As revealed in Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy, Velma was born in Germany as Velma Von Dinkenstein. When she and her parents moved to America, her last named was changed to "Dinkley". As Velma grew, she later met Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake and Fred Jones and began solving mysteries with them. Velma also has a younger named Madelyn Dinkley is brainy just like her older sister but Madelyn loves magic and wishes to become a magician. As a kid Velma use to be afraid of clowns but has eventually gotten over that fear. Velma's sister Madelyn mentions that Velma was born with a mystery book in her hands so she has loved mysteries from a very early age. At some unknown point when she was younger Velma become friends with Aggie McDuff who she would met again when Mystery Inc. had to help her solve the mystery about the Ghost of Finnyan McDuff. Some point in her youth Velma and Mystery Inc. become friends with Arlene Wilcox who they wouldn't met again until theyhad to help her solve a mystery. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here The Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980 Series) At some point, Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo joined Mystery Inc. The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries Insert Details Here 1998-2001 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Witch's Ghost Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Alien Invaders Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Cyber Chase Insert Details Here 2003 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo and The Legend of The Vampire Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico Insert Details Here What's New Scooby-Doo? Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here 2004-2009 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo and The Loch-Ness Monster Insert Details Here Aloha, Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo In Where's My Mummy? Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Pirates Ahoy! Insert Details Here Chill Out, Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Goblin King Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Samurai Sword Insert Details Here 2010-Current Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo: Abracadabra-Doo! Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Camp Scare Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Legend of The Phantosaur Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Music of The Vampire Insert Details Here Big Top Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Mask of The Blue Falcon Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Stage Fright Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: WrestleMania Mystery Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: FrankenCreepy In Scooby-Doo: FrankenCreepy, Velma learns that she is set to inherit her recently deceased uncle's estate. Scooby-Doo: Moon Monster Madness Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and Kiss: Rock And Roll Mystery Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Shaggy's Showdown Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo & Batman: The Brave and The Bold Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Gourmet Ghost Insert Details Here. Scooby-Doo and The Curse of The 13th Ghost Insert Details Here. 2012-2015 TV Specials Scooby-Doo: Spooky Games Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Haunted Holidays Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Spooky Scarecrow Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Mecha Mutt Menace Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Ghastly Goals Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Beach Beastie Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood Insert Details Here Live-Action Movies Theatrical Live-Action Movies Scooby-Doo: The Movie Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Insert Details Here Direct-To-Video Live-Action Movies Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Curse of The Lake Monster Insert Details Here Other Direct-To-Video Live-Action Movies Daphne & Velma Insert Details Here Shaggy And Scooby-Doo Get A Clue Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Adventures: The Mystery Map Insert Details Here Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here LEGO Incarnation LEGO Scooby-Doo: Knight Time Terror Insert Details Here LEGO Scooby-Doo: Haunted Hollywood Insert Details Here LEGO Scooby-Doo: Blowout Beach Bash Insert Details Here Videogames Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! Unmasked Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! First Frights Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! And The Spooky Swamp Insert Details Here Category:Synopsis Category:Articles under construction